


醉

by yunhanluming



Category: J禁
Genre: M/M, 酒后
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	醉

“怎么搞的？”

樱井翔从生田斗真手里接过站都站不稳的松本润，语气里透出明显的不悦。

“精馏伏特加……我拦着他了！”生田一松手就打算开溜，生怕樱井翔发现松本润脑袋上那个在门框上磕出的包。

“麻烦你了，要不你也在这儿住一晚？你现在没法开车吧。”樱井翔把松本润扔在沙发上，他还在电视台的时候松本润打来一个电话，接起来对面喊了一声sho就没动静了。

樱井翔看了眼时间，凌晨两点，是和生田胡闹的时间，他一点也不担心。

果然没过几分钟短信就过来了，生田说和松本在喝酒，让樱井去接人。

这种剧情常有，但是松本润的酒量不差，他也知道倒在外面很麻烦，喝到要生田来发短信的次数屈指可数。当时他还没收工，报了个时间让生田把松润送到他最近的住所那里去。

“那可有96度，怎么不干脆喝酒精算了？”松本润扯着樱井翔衣角把自己拽起来，被工作了一天还要给他收拾烂摊子的樱井主播再次丢回去。“他是不是遇到什么事了，把自己灌成这样。”

 

生田一听樱井翔要留自己住，触电一样连连摆手，松本润在沙发上飞给他一个警示的眼神，生田抓起地上的包立马开溜。

“没事没事他好的很，为什么要喝那么多你问他就好了！我打车回去就行不麻烦了！”

没给樱井翔继续追问的机会，生田就躲进预约好的出租车里一溜烟跑了。樱井翔锁上门，转过头看着沙发上扭来扭去的松本润。他本身也就是客套一下，松本润喝多了还跑来他这里是绝对不能留第三个人在场的，小东西喝多了总喜欢做奇怪的事。

车上开溜的生田心有余悸，松本润为什么把自己灌成那样樱井翔能不知道吗，刚才的情形简直就是电光火石，他可不想呆在那里看松本润是怎么勾引另一个雄性生物的。

樱井翔像是等着什么机械启动一样抱着手臂靠在门边，衣服上残留的那点线香味道被松本润扑了一下就全成了酒气，松本润抽抽鼻子只闻到满屋子酒味还以为樱井翔不在，不高兴地唔了一声从沙发上爬起来四处搜寻。小猫咪要开始发情了，樱井翔这么想着依然在原地一动不动。

“喝高兴了？”果然，松本润坐起来看到他就站在那里，眯起眼睛舔了舔嘴唇就凑过去。他接住手脚发飘还不依不饶贴过来的人，侧开脸由着他解自己扣子。松本润不回答，三下五除二把他上半身扒了个干净，留条领带在手掌上绕了几圈拽着樱井翔往浴室走。

“不高兴…和翔くん做了才高兴…”樱井翔知道他醉了以后什么话都敢说，还是被突如其来的直球正中靶心。

机会难得，要趁机套话，不能这么轻易放过他。

樱井翔停在浴室门口，松本润拉不动他，转过身来嘴唇一撅扯扯手里的领带。“你干嘛。”

“你不是想要我干你吗？”樱井翔抓住他手腕把领带一圈一圈松开，明明是松本润主动勾引，还摆着一副不洗澡不肯从的架势，洁癖也属于本能的一部分吗。

“我们有两个月都没有做过了！”松本润理直气壮，伸出三根手指在他眼前强调，“两个…”他看见樱井翔忍笑的表情，仔细分辨了眼前的手指数量之后按下去一根重新挥舞起来，“两个月！”

“不是挺好的，证明你有两个月没喝得神智不清了。”樱井翔看了眼墙上的挂钟，想着怎么拖延时间，喝了酒本来就加剧新陈代谢，再用热水一冲还不直接吐出来。

“两个月有四个星期呢…有…有60天……一千……一千……”松本润像是受了天大的委屈，掰着手指数时间，今天那一小口极烈的伏特加闷下去，现在食道里还隐隐有灼烧感，到现在脑子里满满当当都是和樱井翔上床这六个字，60X24这种复杂计算他是做不到的。

“1440个小时，86400分钟，要不要再拿个计算机给你算算多少秒？”  
“啊…有那么久了…”松本润听见用万打头的数字就觉得自己实在太委屈了，抓着樱井翔在他脸上四处亲，喉咙里咕噜咕噜地发出一连串没有实意的小声音。

“可我今天好累，不想做。”没一会儿樱井翔整张脸都沾满了松本润的口水，松本润刚有点状态，衣服脱到一半后脑勺被人揉了两下拽着发根拉开。

“你说什么……”松本润今天是醉过头了，一点都看不出樱井翔写在脸上的套路两个字。他是醉得越狠玩得越开的类型，完全清醒的时候绝对不可能说出求欢一类的话，这两个月他忙得团活都是踩着点来去，杀青之后一口气睡了十几个小时还是觉得缓不过来，浑身不舒服。生田怕他再睡就要在家里生根了，生拉硬拽让他出来透透气，松本润坐在bar里像颗没发育好的豆苗一样耷拉着脑袋，按按太阳穴抱怨，“我是不是老了啊，这里吵得我特别烦躁。”

生田一口生啤呛出来，从包里掏出个镜子放在他面前。“松本先生看一下，你多久没有性生活了？满脸写着欲求不满，别来招惹本大爷。”

松本润把镜子正面朝下拍在桌子上瞪了他一眼，倒着往回数日子。“上次是…两个月前吧……”而且还是自己来的，松本润没好意思说出口。

老板这时候走进包间，神秘兮兮地告诉他们店里新来了一批高烈度伏特加，要是一口气喝完还能走直线就免单。

他们俩当然不差那点钱，生田刚想拒绝松本润的好胜心就被激起来了，爽快地点头接受挑战。

“你不是吧…”松本润的兴致突然高起来，生田觉得他又在谋划着让自己帮他干些不可描述的事情了。“酒后乱性伤身体，又不是第一次了，你不能直说吗？”

“你总不能看着我憋死吧，对了他换手机号了。”松本润接过老板送来的酒，轻车熟路地掏出手机把樱井翔的通讯录界面找出来，冲生田眨了眨眼睛干脆地闷了那杯酒。

“…这是硫酸吗……”松本润之前喝过最烈的酒也就七十多度，还是勾兑成鸡尾酒之后喝的，精馏伏特加刚入口整个口腔连带嘴唇都在发麻，沿着食道滑下去一路都是强烈的灼烧感，肚子像被是被人狠揍了一拳，闷痛得话都说不出。

最后挑战当然是失败了，松本润连站起来都没做到，按下拨号键之后说了一个字就睡死过去。

后边的事情都是生田帮他做的，把他弄醒，确认他现在是神智不清状态，然后联系樱井翔来领人。再等下次见面的时候，松本润还会带点小礼物给他再说声谢谢，生田斗真每次都觉得这事情做得诡异，怎么自己像个拉皮条的，而且还越来越熟练了。

 

樱井翔当然不会知道松本润把“樱井翔给松本润收拾烂摊子之后礼貌地让其他人离开”再之后的事也很大方地告诉生田了，两个人还假客套了一个回合。

松本润喝醉了哪里还理得清这些关系，他一想之前樱井翔要留别人住，现在又说太累不做，心里已经是被拒绝之后又气又委屈的状态，手一松直接就坐在地上，脱到一半的卫衣松松垮垮挂着，一只袖管被用来擦眼泪。“你是不是不喜欢我了，不对，你从来就没喜欢过我…呜…你对我一点也不好…呜呜呜…”

樱井翔被他逗笑了，跟着蹲下去把那件价格高昂但是现在跟抹布差不多的卫衣拯救出来。“我什么时候说不喜欢你了，哪次你给我打电话我没有去接你？”

“这…这次你就没有……是toma送我来的……呜呜呜……我那么想你你一点也不想我…连床都不肯跟我上还说喜欢我……呜呜……”

“我们有86天没做了，你说我不想你？”樱井翔心想他还真是肉食得很，逗他一句不上床就成了不喜欢他了。

“……你记得好清楚……我都不记得了……”松本润听他说得这么斩钉截铁，抽泣几下安静下来，拽着樱井翔的皮带一点点挪过去，嗫嚅着翔くん翔くん又去亲他。

要是平时也这么好哄那就完美了，樱井翔迎着他贴过来的唇瓣凑过去交换一个吻。没有平时的酒香气，只有存在感极强的酒精味道。

“下次别喝这种了。”樱井翔帮着他把裤子脱下来，隔着内裤把松本润半勃的下体包裹在手里揉捏，立即被洇出的体液沾了一手。

“润湿得很快啊…”樱井翔拉着他站起来半抱着走进浴室，把两个人所剩不多的遮挡全部脱下来丢在门外打开淋浴，加热不那么迅速的热水器浇了两人一头冷水。松本润激灵一下马上缩进樱井翔怀里，和着逐渐升高的水温说些让人血脉贲张的话。

“才不是……”松本润头发和睫毛上挂着水珠，在蒸腾的雾气里显得格外诱人，他伸手握住不断在自己小腹处扫动的那根东西，上下套弄几下挤出几滴腺液来抹在自己嘴角。“酒吧里……想到翔さん的时候……从那时候就开始湿了…”

这张嘴喝多了还是只用来接吻比较好，再说下去今天可能就睡不了了。

“我真想把你说的话全都录下来，等你酒醒了让你自己听。”

樱井翔等不及那些可有可无的前戏，松本润也早就湿得彻彻底底，一条腿挂到樱井翔腰上配合他进入。“当然可以了……哈…好爽……翔くん想干什么…都可以……”

水珠混着松本润体液的润滑，樱井翔轻而易举进到底，松本润被顶到敏感的地方小奶音就忍不住泄出来，脚底打滑不得不更紧地用手臂圈着樱井翔。

“我也没什么特别想干的，现在只想干你。”松本润憋了多久，樱井翔也跟他憋得一样久，被撩拨起来的男人顾不上什么情趣和技巧，只用最原始的方式贪婪地从对方身上获得快感。

松本润被他说得脸红，还不甘示弱要说出更放荡的话来还击，他实在没力气再站住，樱井翔次次都顶到他快感最甚的位置，双手还捏着他两片臀瓣掰开方便深入，不知道是酒精作用还是这场性事有些久违，松本润觉得身上每一处被樱井翔碰过的地方都灼烧般滚烫发痒，叫嚣着要更多触碰。

“啊…我不行…翔くん我站不住了…”松本润后面被塞的满满当当，挺翘的性器夹在两人之间，前后夹击的快感迅速堆上峰值，松本润红着眼尾和樱井翔对视，故意要把自己高潮的表情暴露给他看，樱井翔也不躲闪，一把托起松本润抱住，借着他的重量狠狠往里顶了一下。

“你干什么……不行……这样太深……哈啊……！”松本润突然腾空，一声短促的惊呼堵在喉咙里就感觉快被贯穿，突然到来的高潮吞噬了几秒钟的思维，反应过来樱井翔背上就多了几道抓痕。

“下周又要躲着别人换衣服了。”樱井翔放下他，松本润刚才那副失魂落魄的样子让他情欲暴涨，半点也没觉得疼。

“那也是翔くん弄得我太舒服了所以忍不住啊…”松本润总算得到一次樱井翔给的高潮，虽然还是觉得不够但总算有多余的心思用来和他玩情趣。樱井翔看着他慢慢蹲下，骨节分明的手握住自己发涨的阴茎，舌尖在饱满的唇瓣上留下一片水光再张开，毫不犹豫地整根含进去。

松本润刻意要勾引他，一双高潮后带着些慵懒的眼睛死盯住他不放，樱井翔也不得不往他的方向看过去，眼见自己的东西在松本润口中进出蹭得原本粉色的双唇逐渐泛红，一把抓住他头顶的黑发挺腰加大幅度。

嘴里全是樱井翔炸裂般的荷尔蒙味道，松本润的洁癖只在这个时候失效，舌尖灵活地划过上面凸起的血管，含着肥硕的头部吮吸两下，把嘴里的比春药都起作用的前列腺液吞进肚子里，只是这样松本润就觉得浑身滚烫，几乎能想象到这根东西刚才是怎么在自己体内作恶的。

“最喜欢翔さん……好想让翔さん把我弄脏啊……里面外面全都是翔さん的味道才好。”

樱井翔原本是可以忍住的，听到这话脑子里一根弦没绷住，粗暴地把顶端插入松本润喉咙深部，跪坐着的人一阵呛咳，喉管痉挛着把樱井翔送上高潮。

他还想吞下那些东西，樱井翔强硬地退出来射在他脸上，带着松本润喜欢的因为他而失控的表情。

想弄脏他，里面外面全都是自己的味道。

松本润乖顺地被拉起来，舌尖扫净唇边的精液吞下，披上樱井翔递过来的浴巾色情地凑上去咬耳朵。

“翔さん、里面还没有弄脏哦。”


End file.
